091316-First Meeting Of The Positivity Parade!
09:19 GA: Rita wanders through the halls of the Palace aimlessly. She's quiet, and doesn't look too pleased. 09:21 CC: Heftka is sitting in some living room style area, doing something with her hands which on closer inspection is crocheting. 09:23 GA: When she sees Heftka, Rita stops. She hesitates for a few moments, before walking up to her. "E-excuse me. Hello, I'm Rita. I'm... um, new to the Palace... c-could I sit?" 09:25 CC: She lucks up. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure! Um. What's your name?" Who the heck. Also... half human? She's not really sure how to feel about that, but she puts on a friendly face. She likes new people. 09:26 GA: "Oh! I'm Rita. Rita A-Aesona. You?" Rita smiles. 09:29 CC: "Heftka Mander! Uh.. So you're my sister I guess. Half-sister. Well it's great to meet you!" She smiles back brightly, putting down the shapeless crochet project. 09:30 GA: "Oh!!!!!! Yes, it's wonderful to meet you too! Wow, alright. I-I've just been introducing myself to people today... trying to make some friends here, and all." 09:31 GA: "I lived in an orphanage with lots of siblings, but it's cool to have. Like. A biological one, now!" 09:36 CC: "Yeah! Well, I'd be happy to be friends with you!" She grins. "I like your hair." Whatever hair Heftka has is hidden under a soft beanie. 09:36 GA: "Thank you! I love your beanie. What are you crocheting?" 09:38 CC: "Uhh. You know, I don't actually know. I just really liked this color of yarn..." She holds up the weird little square. What even is that? Who knows. Maybe it could be a blanket for a mouse. Not that there are any taxidermied mice in the vicinity who might need blankets. Uh. 09:40 GA: "Wow! I've never knit or crocheted or anything, but it looks like a good pastime. I have... a lot of time on my hands now. Since I don't really have to to chores, and stuff. Have you lived here your whole life?" 09:41 CC: "Oh, no, only a few months. Because... um. ....I don't really want to talk about it. I could teach you though! I made my hat." 09:43 GA: "Okay! Wow, really? That's awesome! And, sure, I'd love to learn! I am, naturally, great at everything, but I could use a few pointers, hahah." 09:50 GA: "Do you... have extra needles I could borrow?" 09:52 CC: "Uhhh... yeah! Here, lemme get them for you." She leans over to pick her bag up off the floor and gets out the crochet hook thingies. (Disclaimer, mun has no idea how to crochet. Going to learn at some point.) 09:53 CC: "Oh, and here." She gets out a thing of yarn as well. It's a kind of silvery blue color. So soft so squishy 09:54 GA: "Tremendous, thank you!" Rita happily takes the needly bobs and the yarn. "So... how old are you? I'm thi- er, six sweeps! Just turned six sweeps." 09:59 CC: "Same! Well, my wriggling day was a while ago, but I'm six sweeps, anyway." She picks up her own crochet stuff to show her how to do the thing. However, as mentioned, mun has no idea how to do the thing. So insert helpful advice here 10:02 GA: Rita totally sucks at this. If you had to rank, like, her ability to craft things, it would probably be a +0. Probably. "So... who's your other parent, then? Mine's Lucy Felling. Well, I think she's my real mom, maybe. Or maybe she just says that to all the orphans. Uh, I guess your other one isn't a human, like mine." 10:07 CC: "Um. Yeah, she's... My mom was a troll, yeah. Um. Varani. Hey, I think you missed a stitch over there, lemme help with that!" Subject Changing! Dead Mom Edition. 10:11 GA: "Oh, dear, I'm sorry... Er, for. Missing all these stitches, yeah. What a misstep! Um. Do you have a pesterchum handle? I know it's a bit weird, because, like, we live in the same giant building, and, uh. Wow. Why did I even ask, nevermind. Well, anyway, mine's genialActress!... I'm not really an actress, but I wanted to be one." 10:14 CC: "Whoa, cool! And nah, it's fine, I mean, the building is kind of huge. Mine's carrionConnoisseur. Kinda edgy, haha!" 10:15 GA: Rita takes out a phone with a cute pink case and a cracked screen. "Hehe, I like it." She taps the handle in. "Okie doke! Added you to my chumlist. I mean, my... chumplist? Because I... *definitely* use trollian, actually." 10:16 GA: "For sure 100%. Hahah, praise the Empress and all." 10:18 CC: "Okay, I'll add you when I get back to my computer!" She doesn't comment on the last part. She has a lot of mixed feelings on Political Kind Of Things. 10:19 GA: "Hey, do you know where the Empress lives in here, actually? I was... looking to, y'know, introduce myself, and, u-uh, that kind of stuff." 10:23 CC: "No, I don't really know anything about what's going on with her, sorry. I mean, I am rust, I probably wouldn't even be allowed in her presence, haha." 10:24 GA: "Oh, true. Well, naturally, I'll disregard all stigma and go meet her, too, despite being even lower class than rust." 10:25 GA: "My presence is so enchanting that even the Empress herself will probably tolerate me." 10:26 CC: "Haha, yeah! Maybe we can go together. That'll be something." 10:26 CC: Yeahhh matters of blood are even more awkward here. 10:28 GA: "Perhaps! Although, don't be mad if I meet her on my own by... like... wandering into her room, or something. I doubt it would be proper to take out my phone and text you to come over while greeting her!" 10:34 CC: "Oh yeah, of course!" 10:41 GA: Rita glances at the clock on her phone. "Oh, gosh. I think my tutor is coming to my room in a few minutes. I should really go back..." She trails off, lost in thought for a moment. "Well! It was BRILLIANT meeting you, Sis! You're one dynamite gal." She stands up. "You want these needles back?" 10:42 CC: "Oh yeah, that'd be nice! It was awesome meeting you too, good luck with whatever your lesson is!" She smiles and takes the needles back, stowing them in her bag. 10:44 GA: "Thanks a million! I think I'm learning math or something. Seeya around!" Rita smiles and gives her two thumbs up, then walks out of the room. Category:Rita Category:Heftka